


Little Lion Man

by lucdarling



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, Gen, Hybrid Louis, Hybrids, Protective Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 05:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3278075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucdarling/pseuds/lucdarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Celebrities have rules to follow and Harry isn't exempt. A Companion must be bought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Lion Man

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to M for editing. The title is obvious.

Harry sank into a seat in the last row, half-filled with rich people who looked a lot more eager than he felt to be here. “Here” being an auction house, where Simon had said it would be prudent if he were to find himself a Companion. Never mind that Harry wasn’t at all sure how he felt about purchasing companionship, let alone a half-person. It had worked out for Liam, getting Zayn, who was quiet and thoughtful and delightfully geeky. Harry wasn’t sure he could be so lucky.

Some people said that hybrids were half human and half animal. Others said percentage didn’t matter, because the latter half kept them docile. Harry really didn’t like thinking about that aspect. It certainly wasn’t what he was looking for. He wanted a Companion he could talk to, who wouldn’t mind the long hours and occasional endless tedium that came with being one-half of a duo that had rocketed to fame on the X-Factor.

The announcer’s voice was grating at the end of almost an hour in the windowless room, and Harry felt slightly sick watching the others around him lift paddles like they were bidding on a piece of art, not an actual life. Everything was too quiet in the room. He stood from his chair and stormed into the hallway before he said something out loud about the injustice. Not that Harry was going to do the same by the end of the night; Simon had made it clear what was expected and what the consequences could be of not stepping up. He couldn’t ruin Liam’s dream, and even his mum had seemed nominally supportive of the idea when he had rung her up on the heels of Simon’s order.

“Sir?” A tuxedo-clad attendant hovered at Harry’s elbow. “If you didn’t find anything to your liking, Mr. Cowell has told us you might prefer more of a spirited animal. If you’ll follow me,” and then the man was walking down the hallway at a brisk pace, turning only once to see if Harry was behind him.

Harry was led to a door at the end of the hall and nearly had to clap his hands over his ears at the deafening noise when he stepped inside. Trills, chirps, barking and not so few swear words competed against each other in the room.

“These are our more spirited charges, whom we hope you will find more pleasing,” the attendant said to Harry. “Was there anything in particular you were searching for this evening?” Harry shook his head, trying to make sense of the cages. They weren’t stacked on top of each other like he had feared, but they certainly weren’t large enough for anyone over five feet to stand up in. The attendant left Harry alone to walk around the room and peer between the thick metal bars at the occupants. He tried to keep his disgust off his face.

There was a small group of people gathered around one of the cages at the end of the row, laughing and calling out in a manner Harry recognized from his school days.

“Hey,” he called out, walking closer. The people looked up, eyes bright and faces flush with alcohol. (At least, Harry hoped it was only alcohol.) “What are you doing with my property?” His voice faltered near the end, but he was next to the cage now. There were a boy and a girl both crouched inside, the boy tucking the girl’s face against his neck with one hand to hide her from the crowd. He roared at all of them, higher-pitched than a real lion, but his canine teeth looked sharp. Golden ears were nearly hidden in his brown hair, and they were flat against his head as the boy’s blue eyes shifted from person to person. The girl had tangled blonde hair and both were clad in navy blue shirts that hung off them.

A heavyset man stepped towards Harry. “Don’t look like it’s yours. Your name ain’t nowhere. We just wanted some fun with the bitch in there but he’s being a real pain. We were waiting for a guard to help us out.” One of the ladies behind him waggled her fingers through the bars with a laugh and the boy shuffled away with his friend until they were both pressed against the back of the cage.

Harry watched this action and looked at the man, glad his Chelsea boots gave him an extra inch or two in height over him. “They’re mine.” The boy’s ears rose from his hair. “The money is being collected. No one touches either of them. If you do, I’m certainly not responsible.” The boy’s lips twisted up, so fast Harry might have imagined it, before he swiped his hand over the lady’s hand as she reached for him. She shrieked, withdrawing her hand and cradling it. Harry saw red before she rushed away.

The girl made a muffled sound and her tawny tail swayed back and forth. The boy kept her face pressed against his body and watched warily as Harry sunk down to his height.

“Hey there, Speedy,” Harry greeted with a gentle smile. The girl’s tail nearly brushed against the bars closest to his face and the boy glared at him. “If you’re all right with it, I’d like to take you home.”

“They don’t have much say in the matter,” the man above him reminded him. “But say, if you got both of them-” Harry turned and craned his neck to look at the man talking. He wrapped his fingers around the bar closest to keep his balance. “What do you say we set up a playdate sometime soon, the girl and my d-”

“Please don’t finish that sentence,” Harry cut in mildly. He ignored the tickling feeling of hair brushing over his fingers and carefully didn’t look into the cage. “I think I’ve made it abundantly clear. You’re not going to lay a hand on either of them.” He unclenched his hand from the cold metal and stood, pointing towards the door. “The exit; I suggest you use it.”

The man and his friends finally turned to leave and Harry took a seat on the floor. He smiled at the two in the cage again. “Well, I think we’re all better off without them; what do you say?” The boy looked suspicious but crawled towards Harry, watching the man leave the room. He moved his hand from the girl and she immediately turned around, equally bright blue eyes staring into Harry’s green.

“My name’s Harry,” he introduced himself and gingerly wrapped both hands around the bars. The girl smiled, fang peeking out, and rubbed her face against one hand. The boy opened his mouth, then closed it. He coughed before he spoke.

“Louis.” He carded a hand through the girl’s blonde hair. “This’s Lottie. If you split us up, I’ll maul you to death.” They both smiled widely at the threat, fangs on full display.

Harry laughed.

“No, I don’t want to do that. It’s true, I was only supposed to come home with one - well, I don’t really want you to begin with but I don’t have a choice, Simon had very clear ideas on what I should do, you’d think there was a checklist, so two instead of one has to be better.” Harry finished explaining with a wide grin. Both of the hybrids blinked.

“You don’t want us but you helped us out anyhow because-” Lottie trailed off.

“Because they were being rude and mean.” Harry said. He didn’t get a chance to say more because two men wearing the shirts that proclaimed them guards burst in the room. They headed straight for Harry and the cage he sat in front of, one of them holding a prod in his hand. Lottie made a noise in the back of her throat that sounded a lot like a whine. Louis gathered her close against him and pulled them both to the back of the cage again.

Harry got to his feet and took a few steps away from the cage. “What’s going on?” he demanded. Both of the guards stopped in front of him.

“We got a complaint there was some trouble in this room, caused bleeding. They all know what happens when they aren’t nice to guests.” The guard’s hand was still on the device and he looked like he wanted to step around Harry, who crossed his arms and glared.

“I gave them permission and warned that lady,” he said firmly. “She didn’t believe me.”

The guard shrugged. “Not my fault, sir. It’s just the rules.” Louis began a rumbling growl.

“No.” Harry stated and walked back until he stood in front of the cage. He cast a quick glance down and Lottie grimaced at him; Louis kept his narrowed eyes on the guards. “You’re not going to touch them. They’re mine, mine to do with as I see fit.”

The guard without the prod spoke. “If you want to do the honors, you can. It’s just gotta be done.”

Harry’s mouth thinned. “They’re mine,” he repeated. “I’m not going to harm him for following my instructions.” Louis’ growl changed timber to something Harry imagined could be a smug purr, if his face was any indication. He swallowed a laugh and stared down the guards silently.

“Leave it alone,” a woman’s voice rang out. The guards turned and Harry snuck his fingers in between the bars as she came closer. “They’re all going to be gone in a few moments once Mr. Styles’ car arrives.” She produced a key from a pocket of her business suit, but held it in her hand.

“We are not liable for any injury you sustain once you have full custody of them and two months have passed,” she began to recite without pause. “Full custody begins when the animals step off this property. If you are not happy with your purchase before the eight weeks are up, return them. You can also return them to our care within a year’s time, but a penalty fee will be leveled between the third and twelfth months.” She gave the key to Harry along with a business card, and her mouth did something that might be called a smile. “We hope you are happy with your companions.” The guards followed her out.

Harry didn’t waste any time unlocking the metal barred door and pulling it open. Louis stepped out first and stretched, Lottie right on his heels doing the same. “Thanks, mate,” Louis told him, like he’d held the door open at a shop. Lottie bumped her head against Harry’s arm, rubbing her cheek against his jacket.

“My pleasure,” Harry responded. “Your car awaits, through that door. And possibly a few hallways.” He shrugged. Louis managed to push his head over Harry’s shoulder as they walked past the other cages, then immediately moved to fix his fringe like he hadn’t done anything at all. Harry ducked his head and grinned at the floor.

They managed to find Harry’s car with the help of the same attendant who had led Harry to the room what seemed liked hours earlier. Harry opened the back seat door for the two, and while Lottie climbed up with no hesitation, Louis leveled a glare at Harry.

“You aren’t afraid we’re gonna scratch up and ruin your seats?” His voice was a quiet hiss. Harry shook his head because he didn’t much care if that happened. Seats could be covered or replaced.

He stepped closer to Harry, stopping so close Harry could feel breath on his chin because Louis was only so tall. “Anything you want to do to Lottie, use me instead.” Louis bristled just saying the words, tail fluffed up behind him.

“What do you mean? I don’t want to do anything,” Harry replied with a frown.

Louis made a crude gesture and Harry sighed. “I really don’t want that from her, I promise. Not that gender matters, but she seems a little young, and that’s not why I’m doing this. Just get in the car, Louis.”

“I can help you if he’s misbehaving,” the guard from earlier said, stepping out of the back door. His hand hovered over the prod on his belt. Louis growled, but took a step back towards the car.

“That won’t be necessary.” Harry stepped between the two and put his hands behind his back. “Louis is going to get in the back seat as soon as I get your name.”

“Jack,” the guard said.

“Go on, Lou,” Harry told the hybrid. “We’ll talk on the way home, I promise.” Louis made a face at the nickname, but shut the door behind him.

“Thank you for today, Jack.” Harry smiled at the guard just like he did certain fans, overbright and charming. “I won’t forget you.” He got in the driver’s seat and started the car, pulling away from the building with the guard’s confused face in his side mirror.

Harry twisted around to look at Louis and Lottie. They were both huddled in the footwell, hands clasped. “You guys can sit on the seats if you want. Might be more comfortable. I don’t exactly live close to here.”

Neither of them moved for a few minutes and Harry focused his attention on the traffic heading into London. When he looked back again, Lottie’s head was in Louis’ lap and she was stretched out across the seat while he leaned against the door.

Harry called his assistant and relayed Jack’s actions. “Can you get him fired? He seemed far too eager with that prod and I didn’t like it.” He saw Louis’ ears flicking forward in the rearview and smiled to himself. “Yeah, thanks.” Harry hung up the phone.

“We’re gonna need collars if you want to take us anywhere.” Louis reminded him, voice soft.

Harry frowned at him in the mirror. “I don’t think you’re going to run off on me.”

Louis shrugged and gently patted one of Lottie’s golden ears. “I don’t make the rules. It is what it is. And I don’t think you’re famous enough to be breaking them, no matter who you are.”

Harry’s grin dimpled. “So collars, but no one says they have to actually work, right?” Louis looked unsure about where Harry was heading with that thought, but nodded. “I could tie a piece of ribbon around your neck and it would be enough?”

“I want purple,” Lottie’s sleepy voice broke in.

“Whatever you want,” Harry promised. It wasn’t going to be easy, and there would be a learning curve for everyone, but he thought perhaps the three of them could be friends at some point in the future.


End file.
